


Notes on the Case of Subject M---

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock-Fucking, Epistolary, Exhibitionism, M/M, Medical Device, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Overstimulation, Sounding, The laws of physics do not apply, Urethral Play, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The relationship tag says it all.





	Notes on the Case of Subject M---

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).

_12 July 188-_

Very glum over yesterday's failure with subject R---. Have sent him round to Dr Q--- to be repaired as best can be managed. I remain convinced that intrapenile intercourse is possible, if I can only find the right subject. I thought R---'s advanced age would be to my advantage—certainly his flesh and skin were loose and saggy—but he lacked the necessary _elasticity_. I will specify youth when I submit my next request to Mr J--- at Newgate.

* * *

_18 July 188-_

Beastly hot today. Very glad my workshop is in the cellar; damp but cool.

My first day with subject M---. He was surprisingly pliant for a convicted murderer, perhaps because Mr J--- and I both made quite clear that his sentence is only commuted so long as he assists me in my research. I learned my lesson with subject A--- and will not unshackle him, no matter how thoroughly he reassures me that he has no plans to attempt escape.

M--- looks older than his nineteen years. He is enormously tall, _over seven feet_! I lack an examining table long enough for him, but his waist is at the height of my sternum, so I can easily work on him whilst he is shackled upright to the wall. He is underweight for his height, which makes his hands and feet look even bigger than they are. M---'s penis is unusually large when flaccid, 7¾ inches in length and 4⅛ inches in width, and he reports difficulty achieving or maintaining tumescence. I suppose his heart struggles to pump blood through his body and suffuse his member. That is unfortunate for him but extremely convenient for my purposes.

M--- has a slightly larger than average meatus externus, measuring No. 30 [French gauge](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_catheter_scale) unstretched. A brief examination by urethroscope assured me that there were no urethral strictures.

M--- was nonplussed when I inserted the [meatal calibrator](https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC4006015/figure/Fig1/) and [urethroscope](https://www.baus.org.uk/museum/119/koch_urethroscope). When I described my ultimate objective, he looked disgusted. "Why d'you want to go and do something like that?" he asked. I informed him that I have no need to explain myself to him. Another mistake I made with A---. These men are not my friends or colleagues—I must remember that, no matter how intimate we become.

J--- was late bringing M--- and the initial physical examination took longer than I expected due to the subject's unusual height, so we only had time for a brief trial with the No. 30 steel [sound](https://www.baus.org.uk/museum/139/cluttons_sounds). It went in easily and reached a depth of just over 7 inches. M--- reported no discomfort other than the typical sensation of needing to urinate. Unlike most other subjects, he gave no physical or verbal indications of sexual arousal, and his penis remained soft and pliant. I am trying not to get my hopes up.

* * *

_19 July 188-_

As M--- handled the No. 30 instrument without difficulty yesterday, today we began with a No. 32 rubber catheter. M--- grimaced as it went in but did not complain. I then went upstairs to see my morning patients. When I returned two hours later, I found a small amount of urine had been collected. M--- would not look me in the eye or speak. I fail to comprehend how such a man could feel shame about a normal bodily function. Surely there was no privacy in Newgate Prison.

After lunch I considered attempting the No. 34 but felt I should curb my eagerness. Rushing will obtain only temporary results at best, and at worst, the fate of poor R---. Instead, I began the standard protocol of removing the catheter every four hours, waiting 60 seconds, and measuring the aperture. The day's final measurement was 32 Fr. I have left the No. 32 catheter in place overnight and will attempt the No. 34 in the morning.

* * *

_20 July 188-_

M--- reported poor sleep and complained at length of the discomfort of being catheterized overnight. I inquired as to whether execution would be preferable. He lapsed into sullen silence.

The No. 34 sound went in smoothly. M--- did not complain until I locked its ring below the glans and turned away. When he realized I intended to leave the instrument in place with no mechanism for relieving himself, he called me some quite creative names. I left without responding. He needs to learn his place. Besides, it's quite common to go four hours without urinating.

At the 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock measurements, the aperture retracted to 32 Fr. At 2 o'clock I also observed some slight tumescence of the penis, perhaps a sign of sexual arousal, which would naturally compress the urethra. 

I became curious as to the extent of M---'s difficulty in achieving and maintaining erection. With the sound removed, I stimulated the shaft of the organ with one hand and the prostate with the other. M--- became agitated and inquired as to my purpose. I assured him it was a routine examination.

The penis stiffened somewhat but did not rise, and lengthened only slightly. The erection was sufficient to moderately impede the re-insertion of the No. 34 sound. I applied additional lubrication and gently worked it in as though I were clearing a stricture. M---'s movements and vocalizations indicated that he found the insertion pleasurable (but found the fact of his pleasure distressing), and the tumescence was still present when I briefly visited him an hour later.

In the late afternoon I was overjoyed to receive the long-awaited [urethral dilator](https://www.baus.org.uk/museum/138/kollmann_dilators) from Dr K--- in Germany, along with several dozen rubber covers. I was most gratified by his willingness to adapt his marvelous instrument to my particular needs—it has no fewer than _eight_ vanes and his enclosed letter assures me it may be expanded to three inches in diameter! This will greatly hasten the process of exploring M---'s capabilities. I must remember to order a quantity of aseptic glycerine jelly from Mr D---, as my usual lubricant of boiled glycerine will not suffice to permit such a large intrusion.

By 6 o'clock in the evening, M---'s tumescence had diminished, and the 6 o'clock and 10 o'clock measurements held steady at 34 Fr. As he found the catheter so discomfiting, I had Klaus put him to bed with the No. 34 sound locked in place instead. M--- was not the least bit grateful.

* * *

_21 July 188-_

M--- was able to accept the the No. 36 sound (with some effort) at 6 o'clock in the morning and again (more easily) at 10 o'clock.

As I prepared to depart for Mass, M--- asked to accompany me, or to be visited by a chaplain as he was in prison. I confess I was quite flummoxed by this. I cannot in good conscience deny a pious man the Holy Communion, but surely many questions would be raised were a giant in chains to either sit in my pew or be discovered in my workshop. I told M--- I would consider the matter and departed, troubled.

After I returned, Klaus left for his half-day. I dare not attempt to move M--- around myself, so I was obliged to leave him undressed and shackled standing against the workshop wall for the afternoon rather than being allowed to dress and sit in his room between examinations. It is a bit distracting to have a naked man in one's workshop. My eyes were often drawn to his penis, which dangled directly in my view when I was seated at my desk. The ingenious locking ring on Dr G---'s sounds has the appearance of a sort of jewellery, gleaming and elegant, just hinting at what lies within. I had a moment's fantasy of taking the decorated organ into my mouth and feeling the steel against my teeth and tongue—but that would not be hygienic.

I replaced it with the No. 36 catheter at 2 o'clock. The vulcanized rubber of the catheter does less to draw the eye. M--- made clear his preference for the sound, but I needed to focus on my work. I did observe that the insertion of the sound caused some signs of arousal, whereas catheterization did not.

The outer diameter measurements on the dilator are given in ⅛" increments. I have become accustomed to taking measurements in French gauge, but at the level of dilation I hope to achieve, those numbers become nonsensical—no one speaks in terms of 100 or 150 Fr—so from this point onwards I will note progress in inches.

When the dilator is encased in a rubber cover, its outer diameter measures ½", which is about 38 Fr. I dare to hope I may be able to introduce it tomorrow.

* * *

_22 July 188-_

The morning's insertion of the No. 38 sound was difficult, and at first I feared M--- would need another day with the No. 36. I did not permit myself to rush, but slowly and patiently worked the instrument in, taking care not to touch the glans penis or any sensitive areas lest arousal make the intrusion truly impossible. For each inch that I gained, I withdrew half an inch. Throughout this process, M--- groaned several times but did not speak, seeming resigned to the discomfort. My own arousal at this imitation of the copulative act was considerable, but I gave no outward sign of it, not wishing to alarm the subject. At last, the sound was fully inserted, and I felt such a rush of triumph that I had to quickly lock the ring and then remove myself to another room where I could obtain my own gratification in seclusion.

The periodic removals and reinsertions of the No. 38 sound were similarly challenging, made more so as M--- adapted and began finding the process arousing. At every measurement, the meatus retracted to 36 Fr. With regret, I decided the dilator would have to wait.

* * *

_23 July 188-_

No. 38 sound much easier today. In the afternoon, I tested the No. 38 catheter. M--- finds the catheter repellant and was wholly unaroused, and the glycerine jelly worked well for lubrication, so there was no difficulty inserting it. I wonder how he will respond to the rubber-encased dilator. Tomorrow I will find out.

* * *

_24 July 188-_

I cancelled my appointments for the day; M--- was the only patient I wished to see. 

At 6 o'clock in the morning, I removed the No. 38 sound that had been in all night, performed the usual irrigation and measurement (38 Fr), and placed the No. 38 catheter. As usual, M--- was dressed and allowed to sit in his room for breakfast. Then Klaus returned him to my workshop. As a precaution, I had Klaus restrain his ankles as well as his wrists. M--- knows better than to kick me deliberately, but I suspected the mechanical dilation would cause some involuntary movements.

After removing the catheter from M---, I showed him the dilator and demonstrated the umbrella-like mechanism by which it expands. I only opened it a notch or two, not wishing to frighten him. He was perturbed by the vanes and reassured when I closed the dilator, covered it with the rubber sheath, and demonstrated that it was no wider than the catheter I had just removed. I turned my back and hid it from his view while expanding it fully to ensure there were no tears or flaws in the rubber. Dr K--- warned me that the covers would last only three or four uses, even well-lubricated, before degrading, and impressed upon me the necessity of testing each one.

Satisfied by the quality of the cover, I lubricated it well with glycerine jelly. He expressed apprehension as I approached, but relaxed as I slowly inserted the instrument. When I inquired as to how it felt, he said he could feel the vanes somewhat through the rubber but that the sensation was not unpleasant. To my dismay, I saw that he was becoming aroused, which would make insertion difficult and expansion impossible. Thinking quickly, I seized his testicles and gave them a sharp pinch. The tumescence abated and I was able to completely insert the dilator to the usual depth of 7 inches.

As M--- was now well accustomed to dilation at 38 Fr, I wasted no time in turning the dial one notch to ⅝". M--- flinched and I was glad he was well restrained. 

I had seen Dr K--- demonstrate his more conventionally sized device on an anaesthetized patient, and he did not hesitate to expand it rapidly from ⅛" to 1", later permitting me to examine the patient with a urethroscope so I could see that no damage had been caused. However, I intend to create a permanent dilation, which can only be done over time. I felt it prudent to exercise restraint. I settled for turning the dial two more notches, expanding M---'s urethra to ⅞" wide—almost _double_ the width it had achieved with the sounds! Dr K---'s marvelous device is clearly worth its considerable price.

M--- cried out and swore at me, and appeared to be in considerable distress once he realized I did not intend to reduce the dilation. I was relieved to see that his arousal did not return even when I slowly withdrew the dilator by an inch or so and then pushed it back in. He claimed the vanes were cutting into him, but I closely examined the area around the device and saw no blood or other signs of harm.

As the dilator by nature expands the urethra to the limits of its elasticity, the passage will compress and expel the device if it is not held in place. Fortunately, I had shared Dr G---'s locking ring design with Dr K---, and he had equipped his device with a similar mechanism. I retracted the foreskin and snugly locked the ring behind the glans. Upon cautiously withdrawing my hand, I could see the penis twitch as it attemped to expel the dilator, but the ring held it securely, reassuring me that I had not expanded it beyond M---'s capacity.

I had intended to interview M--- about the experience of the dilation, as I felt Dr K--- would be interested in his responses. However, M--- only complained of "burning" and "stabbing" pains, cursed me inventively, and made various threats about what he would do if he were released from his shackles. I reminded him that such unrestrained behavior was exactly what had landed him in prison with a sentence of death hanging over his head. 

I attempted to sit down at my desk and write up my notes, but M--- continued complaining loudly. At last, unable to concentrate, I closed and removed the dilator and applied a dilute solution of cocaine to the sheath. M--- was dismayed when I reinserted the device and expanded it to ⅞", but the anaesthetic quickly took effect and his complaints subsided into the occasional groan. I have been reluctant to employ anaesthetizing measures, hoping M---'s unvarnished responses would be a useful barometer, but he clearly cannot be relied upon to differentiate the inevitable discomfort of dilation from the pain that would indicate genuinely excessive strain upon the delicate tissues, so I saw no reason to deny us both some relief from his griping.

At 10 o'clock, about two hours after the introduction of the dilator, I closed and removed the device and allowed M--- to urinate. I then irrigated the urethra, waited 60 seconds, and took the meatal measurement. To my delight, it held steady at ¾". 

After thoroughly cleaning and lubricating my hands, I was able to insert a forefinger into M---'s urethra almost effortlessly. M--- made sounds of arousal and his penis began to harden. I knew I should desist—and indeed, M--- requested that I do so even as his hips twitched toward me—but I was overwhelmed by the warmth and sensation of his urethra lightly gripping my finger. I have, of course, performed many digital examinations of urethras to diagnose blockages and strictures, but none were so thoroughly open and welcoming. 

I slowly slid my finger in and out, savoring the sensation of stroking the softly cushioned canal. Soon M--- began moving his hips more eagerly. I gripped his lengthy, half-hard penis with my left hand and worked it rhythmically, hardly able to believe I was simultaneously caressing the organ from within and without. 

Within a short time, it became clear that M was approaching the point of sexual orgasm. I continued my external and internal ministrations until he cried out and ejaculated. Seminal fluid spurted out around my finger, splattering everywhere; I conjectured that more force than usual was required to expel the liquid past the obstacle. Even at the peak of climax, his penis was never more than half-erect. 

Over M---'s protests, I continued digital penetration of the organ as it softened, not wishing the climactic spasms to undo the dilator's good work. Once the penis was fully flaccid, I irrigated the urethra once more. I applied a mix of cocaine solution and glycerine jelly to the dilator and re-inserted it, opening it easily to ⅞" before locking it in place. M--- was quite overcome by this and begged me to give him an hour's relief, a request I simply could not accommodate. My past experiments have made clear that even a brief interruption can significantly retard progress toward the goal of maximal possible dilation. Indeed, were I to take our personal desires into account, I would have delayed the re-insertion long enough to achieve my own gratification, for I was almost painfully aroused by what had just occurred. We must both be slaves to science.

As the cocaine's numbing properties took effect, M---'s complaints abated. To my surprise, he soon fell asleep standing up. Rather than disturb him by having Klaus take him to his bed, I left him to rest. Retiring to my room, I at last permitted myself to pursue my own pleasure, and for the first time employed a No. 20 sound to that end. The sensation is quite extraordinary and I can comprehend why M--- found it overwhelming, but it is hardly torture. Really, you would think an unrepentant murderer could withstand a little discomfort!

The rest of the day was uneventful. At 6 o'clock and 10 o'clock in the evening, M---'s meatal measurement was ¾", so I kept the dilator at ⅞" despite my yearning to expand it further. What a relief it is to have a rigorous scientific process to follow, for I might otherwise fall victim to my base urges and accelerate dilation beyond what the subject could tolerate. 

The day's momentous events have left me deeply wearied in body but elated in spirit. As I slid my finger so easily, so smoothly into M---'s urethra, I began to believe that my ultimate goal could in truth be achieved. May God permit it!

* * *

_25 July 188-_

The 6 o'clock meatal measurement was ⅞". I find it hard to believe that the same aperture measured only 38 Fr yesterday morning! If I can achieve ⅜" of dilation per day with Dr K---'s marvelous device, I will be overjoyed.

With this in mind, I began by increasing the dilation to 1⅛", employing a new sheath and a fresh application of the cocaine–glycerine jelly mixture. M--- shuddered at each turn of the dial but otherwise seemed hardly to notice the degree of dilation. I am profoundly grateful to Providence that I practice medicine in this civilized era of anaesthetization.

The aperture measured 1" throughout the day. At 6 o'clock in the evening I increased the dilation one more notch, to 1¼". I could hardly believe my eyes. The flesh of the penis stretched to accommodate the intrusion, so its width was an almost unchanged 4½", but one-third of that measurement is urethra! Incredible. I longed to remove the instrument and plumb the channel's depths with my fingers, but the dilator must remain in place to continue this rate of urethral expansion. I contented myself with partially withdrawing the device and tilting it so the tip caused a visible bulge in the penile shaft. M--- expressed concern that this would "break" his penis, as though such a thing were possible. I demonstrated to him that I could rotate the dilator's tip in a full circle without harming his beautifully flexible and elastic organ.

The dilation has now far exceeded the width of my largest catheters, so I must be diligent in providing M--- the opportuntiy to urinate each time I remove the device. The dilation has not affected the sphincter of his bladder, and he retains the ability to hold in his urine even when the urethra is free of obstruction. M--- asks me to turn my back when he passes water, as though I were not most intimately familiar with his urinary apparatus. I usually indulge his requests, but at the evening's final visit I crouched to observe the flow through the enlarged channel. Once released by the bladder, the liquid dribbles out as though through a catheter. I observed a sort of fluttering motion as the urethra attempted to contract, as it must be accustomed to doing during urination, but even when I asked M--- to deliberately contract it, he could not do so. True permanent dilation! I suppose it might gradually reduce over time if permitted to—but I have no intention of permitting it.

The 10 o'clock measurement was 1⅛".

* * *

_26 July 188-_

Success! The 6 o'clock measurement was 1¼". I waited a full five minutes and checked again; no change. Out of habit, I fully close the dilator before inserting it, but I think I could easily insert it already open to 1" or more. At its half-inch closed width, the urethra gaped all around it, and I could rotate the device within the channel as though I were stirring a cup of tea.

At a dilation of 1½", the dilator functions as a sort of erectile prosthesis, rendering the penis shaft as firm to the touch as it would be when naturally erect. This dilation process could thus provide a possible treatment for erectile impotence. I said as much to M---, who allowed that the discomfort of dilation might be worth enduring for the sake of normal sexual function. Perhaps I will report that aspect of his case to the _BMJ_.

I increased dilation to 1⅝" at 6 o'clock in the evening. The 10 o'clock measurement was 1⅜" rather than the 1½" I was hoping for; I believe the difficulty lies not in expanding the urethral tube but in compressing the spongy tissues of the penis shaft. I will persevere.

* * *

_27 July 188-_

6 o'clock measurement: 1½", despite twelve full hours with the dilator at 1⅝". I relinquished my hope of achieving 2" dilation today, and instead expanded the dilator to 1⅞" and continued at that dilation throughout the day. The last evening measurement was 1¾", a very satisfactory improvement over the morning.

Concerned about overuse of cocaine, I omitted it from the morning's initial dilation. M--- reported little discomfort; his body has become quite accustomed to my attentions. The cocaine had also dulled his capacity for sexual arousal, it seems, as the penis retained some erectness when I withdrew the device at the second morning examination, and M---'s groan upon reinsertion and dilation was decidedly sexual in nature.

Out of an abundance of caution, I continued with a dilation of 1⅞" overnight.

* * *

_28 July 188-_

6 o'clock measurement: 1⅞"! I will continue the new protocol of increasing dilation by ¼" each morning. Even those dense tissues must give way to 24 hours of continuous dilation.

My heart pounded as I turned the dial past the 2" mark to 2⅛". Surely no one has ever accomplished such a feat. I felt quite giddy as I walked to church, and I confess I squirmed in the pew like a schoolboy, ignoring the sermon and thinking only of the earthly reward I had promised myself for this achievement.

After the 2 o'clock measurement (still 1⅞"), Klaus dressed M---, connected his wrist and ankle shackles with short lengths of chain, and brought him up to my sitting room. M--- was the picture of astonishment when Mr J--- arrived, accompanied by the prison chaplain. Mr J--- assures me that the chaplain is a most discreet man whose silence, like Mr J---'s, may be purchased for a quite reasonable sum (considerably less than I paid for Dr K---'s marvelous dilator, for instance). I felt this a worthwhile expenditure, especially once M--- expressed his profound gratitude. I must never lose sight of my subjects' essential humanity.

At last 6 o'clock arrived and Klaus returned M--- to my workshop. With trembling hands, I measured the meatus at 2"—nearly the length of my thumb. It gaped open like a mouth, and I could shine a light inside and peer down its entire length. I manipulated the penis, observing how squeezing and flexing the flaccid shaft compressed and opened the channel.

That shaft did not remain flaccid, but engorged and stiffened rapidly. M--- whispered something I could not hear, and I asked him to repeat himself. In a low voice, he said, "Put it in."

"Put in the dilator?" I asked, surprised.

"Anything," he said. "It feels wrong now, without it. Empty." To my astonishment, he began to weep. "You've ruined me," he said, his voice breaking. "I need it. Please."

This was conveniently in accordance with my desires. I hurriedly washed my hands and lubricated them with the glycerine jelly. With my left palm perpendicular to the floor, I slowly slid my first and second fingers into M---'s open urethra.

The sensation was indescribable. Even with the penis partly erect, the open vestibule welcomed me so easily that I briefly wondered whether a third finger could be made to fit—but I had no desire to force entry. Instead I enjoyed the spacious accommodations, rotating and thrusting my fingers with abandon. I could even curl my fingers slightly, my fingertips creating a protruding bulge in the shaft. The glans of M---'s penis bumped against my hand, my fingers swallowed whole as though by a snake. I stared at it, spellbound. It was impossible, and yet I had made it possible.

M--- let out a long groan and began moving his hips. I held my hand still, palm upward, and allowed him to stimulate himself on my fingers. With my right hand I stroked his penis. As it stiffened further, the urethra tightened slightly around my digits and I could no longer curl them, but insertion and movement never became difficult. The silken flesh caressed my fingers hungrily until I could not restrain the urge to thrust them rapidly into M---'s penis, an inverse, perverse copulation that left us both gasping with astonishment and pleasure.

As M--- signaled the approach of his orgasm, I slid my right hand below him and inserted two fingers into his rectum. How incredible to have the anus be tighter and more difficult to penetrate than the urethral meatus! M--- objected only briefly, for I found his prostate gland and manipulated it, triggering a fountainous ejaculation that spilled into my cupped palm. 

M--- slumped against the wall. I withdrew both hands and cleaned myself. After irrigating the urethra thoroughly, I inserted the dilator and expanded it to 2⅛", an easy task now that the penis was flaccid. M--- began to weep again, jerking in his bonds and begging me to remove the device. At the sight of the nude, shackled giant, whom I knew to be a brutal killer, being completely undone by a slender metal shaft, I could no longer contain my need and lowered my trousers. With M---'s broken voice echoing in my ears, and his dilated, protruding, steel-decked organ a feast for my eyes, a few strokes of my palm were all that was needed to reach my own crisis. 

Once Klaus had returned M--- to his room, I went up to sit by the fire and read, but all I could think about was the ease and speed with which I had dilated M--- to 2"—and the near-certainty that within four days, my ultimate goal would be within reach.

At 10 o'clock in the evening, the meatal measurement remained at 2". M--- breathed heavily throughout the examination but said nothing, and I made no attempt to repeat our earlier activities, fearing that doing so might cause undue irritation.

* * *

_29 July 188-_

6 o'clock measurement: 2⅛". I increased the dilation to 2⅜" for the day.

Mrs D--- arrived at 8 o'clock complaining of abdominal pains and I immediately diagnosed an inflamed appendix. The subsequent surgery kept me away from the house for much of the day and evening. Fortunately Klaus had observed my examinations of M--- and was able to perform them in my stead. The last evening measurement was 2¼".

* * *

_30 July 188-_

6 o'clock measurement: 2⅜". Dilation increased to 2⅝".

A day away from M--- has shown me how deeply obsessed I have become with him, to the point of desiring his sexual pleasure. How can I have let this go so far? I must restrain myself and keep an appropriate clinical distance between us. I did not speak to him or touch him today, other than as necessary for performing examinations.

The last evening measurement was 2½". I am satisfied with the 24-hour dilation protocol and will continue with it.

* * *

_31 July 188-_

6 o'clock measurement: 2⅝". Dilation increased to 2⅞". So close to the magical 3" mark, the last notch on the dial.

Last evening measurement: 2¾".

My hands are shaking. I cannot write further without blotching the page.

* * *

_1 August 188-_

6 o'clock measurement: 2⅞". Dilation increased to 3".

M--- had been withdrawn and sullen since Sunday and made no attempt to speak to me, but he roused himself when he heard only one click from the dilator. He peered down at me, clearly wondering why I did not increase the dilation further. 

I was still resolved not to speak to him, but I turned to Klaus and said loudly, "You see, that is as far as the dial goes. The urethra is now dilated a full three inches wide."

At this pronouncement, M--- began to tremble and gave a wordless cry of dismay. I think he had not grasped the extent of the dilation, even after I had penetrated him with my fingers. 

I continued speaking to Klaus. "Observe the condition of the penis, how the tissues have stretched and compressed. The organ's elasticity is truly remarkable." And indeed it was quite a sight. Though it appeared rigidly erect, I demonstrated to Klaus that the foreskin moved easily along the shaft, rather than retracting as would be typical during sexual arousal. The aperture was distended hugely by the dilator; if it had seemed earlier like a snake's mouth, now it was a snake's mouth with jaw unhinged, ready to swallow a mouse.

I held my breath for each of the day's measurements. 10 o'clock: 2⅞". 2 o'clock: 2⅞". 6 o'clock: 2⅞".

At 10 o'clock in the evening, the moment came that I had been dreaming of for so long: I measured M---'s urethral meatus at three inches wide.

My hands were shaking too hard to reinsert the dilator, so Klaus performed the procedure. Watching the dilator slowly expand from ½" to 3", filling the yawning cavern of M---'s urethra, I was overcome with wordless emotion. What a triumph! What a miracle I had wrought!

"Cancel my afternoon appointments," I told Klaus. "And invite Dr A--- to visit at three o'clock."

I must force myself to sleep.

* * *

_2 August 188-_

I must compose myself before recording today's momentous events.

I ought to have canceled my morning appointments, for I am afraid I did my patients very little good (though no harm), distracted as I was by the knowledge that in my cellar sat a man whose urethra had been dilated to a width of three inches. I cannot recall what I ate for lunch. All my thoughts were turned to what would take place when A--- arrived.

At last the clock chimed three, and Klaus opened the door to A---. We exchanged warm greetings and he inquired as to the purpose of my summons—a consultation on a difficult patient, or a personal matter?

"Somewhat of both," I said. "Come down to the cellar and you will see."

I was most gratified by his astonishment when he beheld M---. After weeks of daily observations, M---'s height had ceased to impress me, but A--- found it almost disconcerting in its deviation from the normal human shape. Only after he had exclaimed several times over M---'s height did he think to inquire about the device attached to M---'s penis.

At my direction, Klaus unlocked, compressed, and withdrew the dilator, leaving M---'s three-inch aperture on full display.

A--- uttered several oaths and naturally requested to examine the subject. As he poked his fingers into M---'s urethra and exclaimed over the expansiveness of the channel, I described the dilation protocol and demonstrated Dr K---'s mechanical dilator.

"Quite extraordinary," A--- said at last. "But what purpose does it serve?"

"Do you recall," I said, retrieving a small notebook from a shelf, "that one evening in our last year of university, somewhat in our cups, we made a bet? I recorded it here." I showed him our signatures in slightly faded ink.

A--- laughed uncomfortably. "That's preposterous," he said.

"Three inches is nearly the width of the normal human penis," I reminded him.

"Well, yes, but—"

"And mine is a bit smaller than that." This was not a fact I would ordinarily confess, but I felt it necessary to impress upon him that there would be no trickery in what I was about to demonstrate.

"But a thousand pounds! I must have been speaking rhetorically."

"However you meant it, you signed it," I said. 

A--- examined the book again, looked at M---, and looked at me. Slowly he nodded. "All right," he said. "If you can really do this, the show will be worth a thousand pounds."

I stripped off my clothing and applied a thick coating of glycerine jelly to my penis while Klaus shackled M---'s ankles and placed a box in front of him. The subject had not really followed the conversation between A--- and myself, but as I approached and he realized what I was about, his eyes widened and he began to protest. I became concerned that he might bite me, and had Klaus gag him with a cotton towel.

I stepped onto the box. A--- drew over a stool and sat nearby, close enough to observe but not to interfere. 

A--- swore softly as I stroked M---'s penis to its customary half-hardness. M--- uttered some muffled noises, whether of protest or encouragement I could not say.

I firmly took M---'s penis in one hand and mine in the other. Next to his organ, now over 8 inches in length, my 6" erection appeared paltry, but I had never felt more manly. I took a deep breath and then slowly fitted myself into him, taking mincing steps closer, until I was engulfed by his urethra, my penis wholly encompassed by his.

I leaned my head against M---'s broad chest, overwhelmed. In my many experiences of copulation and sodomy, I have never experienced such a sensation of silk-velvet smoothness caressing my skin. There was no ring of muscle like the anus, no clenching grip like that of the throat or the vagina; only a satin tube, soft and lush, as though it were made to be a conduit for me.

I withdrew and pushed in, feeling the passage expand ever so slightly to accommodate my intrusion. I had been right to bring M--- to semi-erection first, for the stiffness made the organ easier to penetrate despite the slight compression of the urethral passage. Had it been soft, the motions of intercourse would have been impossible.

I braced myself against the wall behind M--- and attempted to thrust in and out, but quickly discovered that I lacked the leverage to move in such a fashion. Instead, I gripped his penis and began to masturbate myself with it. This was highly satisfactory. M--- moaned and gasped as I moved faster and pushed deeper, confident that I could press into his gaping urethra as far as I liked without reaching the limit. Somewhere off to my right, A--- was whispering a litany of oaths. I felt all the more aroused by his presence, knowing that a fellow physician was witnessing my triumph and also suspecting he had taken himself in hand and was adding his pleasure to mine and M---'s.

The channel rippled around my shaft and I realized that M--- was approaching orgasm. The thought of my penis being bathed in his seminal fluid overwhelmed me and I rapidly reached my own climax, ejaculating so copiously that the liquid overflowed his urethral channel and gushed out onto me. M--- groaned into the gag and added his spend to mine. I shuddered to feel his penis pulsing around mine, the stimulus more than I could handle in my state of heightened sensitivity. 

I withdrew slowly, already longing to return to the warm embrace of M---'s urethral channel. Klaus handed me a towel as I stepped from the box, and I cleaned myself at the sink and hastily dressed. When I returned, A--- (seeming not to notice that his shirt was untucked and trousers unbuttoned) was examining M--- again, ignoring M---'s whimpers as he probed the flaccid organ. "Really remarkable," he said to me. "There's no sign of irritation at all. You made it look easy." He licked his lips. "Mind if I have a go?"

"Be my guest, dear fellow," I said, settling myself onto the stool.

M--- protested behind the gag, shaking his head violently. A--- ignored him with the aplomb of a physician well used to patients objecting to what they don't understand. He let his trousers fall, exposing his erect penis. I was relieved to see it was only slightly larger than mine, of a size to fit quite comfortably into M---'s dilated passage.

A--- slowly drew the sleeve of M---'s soft penis over his own, exclaiming at the sensation of it, and rolled it along his shaft as though he were rolling a stocking up his leg. I leaned forward, fascinated by the differences in our technique. Where I had sought to simulate ordinary penetrative intercourse, A--- stroked and squeezed M---'s penis as though he were gratifying himself. M--- whimpered with every caress, first in discomfort and then with enjoyment. A--- paid no attention to these sounds, wholly focused on his own pleasure.

M---'s penis gradually hardened again, and A--- shifted to a method more like my own, dragging M---'s penis almost entirely off of his and then hilting himself within it once again. His legs shook as his hand moved faster, and a moment later he shoved his penis as far into M's as it could go, gasping. Thick ejaculate oozed out around the root of his shaft. He withdrew rapidly, leaving M--- to thrust his hips helplessly into the air; the subject had failed to achieve his own second orgasm.

After A--- cleaned himself, we repaired to my sitting room, where he readily agreed that the experience had been well worth a thousand pounds. He shook my hand warmly and congratulated me. I felt as though I were floating on a cloud of joy and pride. The day was all I had dreamed of, and more.

I'm keeping M---, of course. There's so much more we can do together. Naturally, I will submit a case study—a little less detailed than these notes—to the _BMJ_. I have a thought of commissioning a 3" sound to act as an erectile prosthesis and then allowing M--- to sodomize Klaus, who quietly confessed a desire for this after observing the afternoon's activities. I will also procure another subject from Mr J--- and verify that the dilation protocol is effective even on men of more ordinary endowment.

Tomorrow and every day henceforth, I will thrust my penis into M---'s and stroke myself to climax, and all of London will wonder how a notorious bachelor can look so thoroughly satiated. Tonight, I will take to my bed, contented beyond all imagining—and wealthier by a thousand pounds.


End file.
